


Pole

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: There's a pole in your bedroom, and you've no idea why your boyfriend would have one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



The last thing you expect to see when you get home is a pole in your bedroom. There's no sign of your boyfriend but just the possibility of what it might be for is intriguing. It must be something to do with his newest project.

You decide to get a shower, wash away the day's worries, all the trivial things that can wait until Monday.

Slinking back into the bedroom, towel draped loosely around you, and that's when you see what the pole is for.

Thomas is there, naked and practicing some acrobatic routine on the pole. He stares at you before changing his moves to something more seductive, grinding against the pole with his whole body.

"Why don't you come here and get a better view?" he says, his hand motioning for you to come closer.

He gives you a quick kiss before telling you to lie on the floor, it's definitely a much better view from there as you watch his toned muscles bulge while he dances for you, his lithe body making it all look effortless. You are so enthralled by his movements that you don't realise he's lowering himself down onto your hard cock until his arse is pressed up against the tip of it.

Your hands automatically dart to his hips, guiding him onto you as he moans in pleasure at the feeling of your thick cock filling him. He's thrusting away and it feels so good but it's strange having him face away from you, usually you gaze into each other's eyes as you make love, although this is far too frantic to be called that. But it does give you the perfect view of your cock disappearing into his beautiful arse as his moans fill the room.

He's clutching at the pole in front of him with both hands, looking over his shoulder as he grinds his cock against your thigh, the smirk of satisfaction heralding the start of his orgasm. You feel the shockwaves of his orgasm around your cock, his muscles are so tight around you and you scream out his name.

The sight of him straddling your lap, slumped against the pole as he catches his breath is just perfection and you really hope that whatever the project is, that he's going to be filming it for a while.             

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
